Legend of Tim
by Flechmen
Summary: A young mouse from the distant future must travel 300 years to the past to save what he can of Redwall. With the help of other strange visitors...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall but all of the characters are mine.

Timothy, a young mouse, was surprised he was still awake at such a late hour. He thought of taking a break on the old couch in the gate house. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He stared at his computer monitor and simply watched web pages vanish from the server. He checked backup after backup, and everything was being erased.

"How is this possible!" He shouted and smashed his fists on his laptop computer. Early the next morning, there was a light knock on the door. Timothy had bundled himself up in his habit and slept on the couch. "Come in." He said sleepily. An old hedgehog came in and set herself on the chair by the desk.

"You figure anything out yet Tim?" She asked.

"No, it's the strangest thing. I print it out, and the text fades right off the paper. One thing was curious though, the papers on The Great War all had my name on them."

"One of the dibbuns had a crazy idea about that maybe somebeast traveled back in time and made those documents. Everything's vanisin' because they haven't been made."

Tim looked at her strangely. "I thought you were going to tell me that there were plenty of Tims in the history of Redwall. It might just be that I'm half asleep but that idea sounds almost reasonable. Starra, wasn't Brother Jeff working on something like that?"

"Aye he was." Starra the hedgehog nodded.

"I'll ask him." Tim stood up. He pulled his laptop from it's docking station and carried it under his arm. He wandered his way through the Abby, only stopping to admire the remake of a great tapestry that hung in the old building, so many long seasons ago. He continued on thought the kitchens where cooks were busy making breakfast.

"Morning Tim." A young female mouse about the same age as Tim called after him.

"Huh? Oh, morning Chloe." Tim continued walking to the cellars and barely looked over his shoulder.

"Ee luvs you'm de'rly marm." An old molemaid patted Chloe on the shoulder then returned to her duties. Tim entered the dark cellars. He walked past rows of barrels filled with wines and ciders and ales.

"Brother Jeff?" Tim called out. He opened the heavy metal door to the cold storage room. "Brother Jeff?"

"Over here." A small hedgehog sat in a folding lounge chair with a tankard of ale in one paw.

"Jeff, I wanted to talk to you about your time machine project." Tim said.

"Oh, yes. I tested it just last night." Jeff took a long drink from his tankard. "I sent a ball five minutes into the future and sure enough, five minutes later it was there."

"What about going into the past, say, twelve hundred seasons."

"I haven't tested it. Besides, lets see, anything sent back that far would be destroyed in the The Great War. Why did you want to see the old building?"

"No, I was thinking that maybe I'm the one who made some of those documents that are dispersing. Just a thought."

"Make an announcement at breakfast, I'll send ya off before lunch." Jeff winked at Tim.

"Thank you Jeff." Tim tried to push the door but found it locked.

"It only opens from the outside, that's why I'm still in here." Jeff finished off the tankard. Tim sat on the floor and opened his laptop.

"I sent an email to the Abbot, I'm sure he'll be here shortly." Tim closed his laptop and looked for another tankard. The door of the cold store room flew open. A very old mouse peered into the room. "Abbot Rupert, not a moment too soon."

"We must fix this door." The Abbot said as he adjusted his glasses. Jeff and Tim followed the old mouse to the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. After breakfast, Tim stood from his seat and tapped his glass with a spoon.

"Everyone, I think I know whats happening to our old records." Tim said. He waited for the chit-chat to die down before continuing. "I think that one of us, probably me, traveled through time to save those records into a computer system." Tim paused again until the quieted laughter died down. "So, Brother Jeff has tested his time machine and will send me off before lunch."

"Bah! Your crazy, wot!" A brown and white hare exclaimed.

"Sam, I know it's crazy, but it what has to happen. Otherwise, history will start being rewritten." Tim sat back down.

"I'm coming with you." Chloe called out.

"No your not!" Her mother yelled across the table.

"I have to go alone. The old records said that there was one strange visitor who claimed to be a Redwaller but was never known. It makes sense now to think that this visitor could have been from our time." Tim said. "I should get ready to go." He left the table and went to the gate house. He filled a small backpack with various things. He dug around in the messy gate house until he found his armor. Chain mail made from carbon fiber and painted camouflage. His long compound bow was painted the same. He put the mail shirt and pants under his habit and the bow across his back. Tim carried the heavy backpack over one shoulder and his laptop under his arm. He kicked the old web server on the ground. "You better not break down while I'm gone." He said to it. Tim made his way to the cellar. Everybeast from the Abby was crammed into the cellar to wish Tim farewell.

"Goodbye Tim!"

"Come back to us wot!"

"You'm 'ave fun niow."

Tim stepped into a metal platform with a railing around it. "So long all. If I don't make it back, then I'm very sorry."

"Are you ready?" Jeff came in front of Tim with the control panel of the machine.

"Ready, try to put me in front of the old Abby, twelve hundred seasons ago."

"Right-o, three, two, one..."

_Zap!_


	2. Chapter 2

A huge fox made his way through the ranks of the vermin horde. The creature had only one eye, the other was covered by a strip of cloth that wrapped around his head. A large chunk of flesh was missing from his lip, so his teeth always seemed to be bared. He stopped in front of a large, elegant tent. It was made from dark purple canvas and held together with gold rope.

"My queen!" The fox shouted in a gruff, husky voice.

"Come in Halflip." A silky and deceptive voice came from the tent. The fox, Halflip, looked around cautiously then entered the tent.

"Crosse, we've found a great redstone building a short march away. Looks like it may be simple to take over." Haflip said to a pile of multi colored cloth. A slight growl came from the pile. Halflip's tail slowly went between his footpaws.

"Do you remember the last fortress we took over?" The silky voice came again.

"Aye." Halflip started shaking visibly.

"Do you remember how easy the scouts said it would be?"

"Aye."

"Do you know how hard it was?"

"Aye, one of 'em took out me eye."

"Do you remember what happened to those scouts?"

"A-aye." Halflip tried to keep himself from shaking.

"So, what were you saying about this redstone building?"

"Derr... uh... it might be a challenge. A good challenge, maybe even a fair fight. But it looks like it's just mice an' otters an' a few squirrels, and one big male badger that looks pretty mean."

"And did you see their armies or were they hidden like last time?"

"We looked all around, we couldn't find nothin'. But this place is too small to have... well, it's bigger than the last fortress but the creatures look peaceful. We spoke with some rats-"

"You spoke with others?"

"Wha... well, yes, but rats, nasty sea rats. They told us the place was called Redwall Abby and they've been through a few battles but none with a horde like yours my queen."

"You instructions were to find a way out of these woods, not to find another fortress that can deplete or recourses. You were also told to stay hidden. Did you do anything right?"

"We found a path and a great river that leads to the sea."

"Very good. But you didn't stay hidden. You could have endangered some of my best scouts. Do you know what the price is for not following directions?"

"A-ayeeeee." Halflip cringed at the thought.

"Mayhaps we should change your name to Half_wit_. Come here, I'll give you a warning." The pile of cloth moved and a female jaguar showed her spotted head. Halflip moved cautiously. The jaguar pulled him down my his ear. "Let this be a warning to you Halflip." She grabbed hold of his tail and made him turn around.

"EEEEEOWWWWW!!" Halflip yelled as the stone knife cut cleanly through the base of his tail.

"Now, GO! That was your only warning, Next time, you will pay the full price." Halflip walked from the tent with his paw over what was left of his tail. He walked around the camp and into his own tent.

"She's gone too far." Halflip said aloud.

"What happened?" His mate raised her hear from the blankets she slept in.

"Me tail."

"Lay down." The vixen stood up and let her mate lay on the padded blankets on the floor of the tent. She covered the end of Halflip's tail with leaves and bound it tightly with a very thin vine rope.

"If only we could escape, mayhaps go to that Redwall place. Oh, easy."

"We could escape after sundown." The vixen said.

"Aye, exactly why I put our tent at the edge of the camp. We leave tonight, either one of us make another mistake, I don't want to think about it."

"When night falls Halfy, when night falls." The vixen said. She pulled Halflip's blood stained tunic off of him and gave him a fresh one.

"Aye, I don't want to bring up our cub in a place like this."

"Mayhaps we can got the Redwall place to help us. Take this." She handed her mate a sharp knife.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"Kill yourself if we get caught. I'd rather take the coward's way out then suffer Crosse's wrath. Queen Crosse, who dose she think she is?"

"Right, we leave tonight." Halflip laid back on the blankets of his tent.

_Zap! Crack!_

In a bright flash of light, Tim appeared in the middle of a clearing in the dead of night. He looked around. Two hooded and cloaked figures were walking towards him.

"Excuse me friends!" Tim ran to the two figures. "Excuse me, could you point me to Redwall Abby?"

One of the figures in a dark cloak pointed and said "Right behind you."

"Oh, thank you very much friend." Tim walked off to the Abby in the distance. The cloaked figures followed him silently. Tim carefully slid down a ditch and struggled to climb out the other side. One of the cloaked figures helped him up. "Oh, thanks friend." Tim held out a paw to help. The smaller of the figures grabbed his paw and was heaved out of the ditch.

"Thank you." Tim could tell it was a female's voice. The larger cloaked figure helped himself out of the ditch.

"Well, thanks again." Tim said and continued to the Abby. He pounded on the gate with a rock.

"Friend, foe or food?" A voice called from the wall top.

"I'm a friend." Tim called up.

"It's a bit late to be knocking don't ya think?" The voice called.

"May I come in for the night or do I have to wait for morning?"

"I'll open the gate." The heavy latches of the main gate moved and the gate opened silently on it's greased hinges. Tim walked in, followed by the cloaked figures.

"Who might you be?" A big male badger stopped the figures.

"We're... um." The larger figure tried to say.

"We're warrior who've escaped an evil leader in seek of peace."

"Aye, come on in." The badger stood to the side. He got all three of the guests together. "I'm sorry but it's a bit late to be looking for extra rooms at the moment. Do you mind being here tonight?"

"Not at all!" Tim said quietly.

"It's fine." The larger figure said.

"Well, I have to go back to my guard duties. Keep out of trouble now." The badger made his way back to the wall top. Tim found himself a soft, grassy area to sleep next to the Abby pond. Morning came bright and warm. Tim sat by the pond and enjoyed the summer sun before heading inside. He took in every detail of the building, he even took a few pictures with a small camera. Tim stopped before the great tapestry of Martin the Warrior.

"Marvelous isn't it?" Tim turned quickly to find the badger guard behind him.

"It sure is. I've never seen the original."

"Yep, Martin the Warrior, he was-"

"The founder. I know."

"Good, well, come on, your missing breakfast." The badger led Tim to the Great Hall where the other Abbybeasts were already enjoying breakfast. The tables were full of food. Everything from steaming pots of veritable soup to over sized tarts piled with meadowcream. Tim found an empty seat and piled a plate high with summer salad, and filled a bowl with oatmeal.

"How rude of us," an old mouse at the end of the table called out "we've started without one of our guests."

"Oh, don't mind me Abbot DeFrue. I slept in."

"How do you know my name?" The Abbot looked across the table strangely.

"Long story, I'll say after breakfast." Tim continued eating.

"We haven't heard a peep out of our other guests." The badger guard said as he nudged the larger figure.

"I don't think you want to hear about us." The figure said through his dark crimson cloak.

"We won't be welcome after you find out who we are." The smaller of the figures said.

"Anybeast that is pure at heart is always welcome at Redwall." The Abbot said, eating a fresh strawberry.

A rowdy dibbun decided to play a trick. She walked up behind the larger of the figures and pulled on his cloak to make the hood fall from his head. Halflip sat in shock for a moment as all eyes fell on him. "Come here you-"

"Stop it!" The smaller of the figures scolded him.

"Well, I must say you look every bit the warrior you say you are. Whats your name?" The badger patted the fox on the shoulder.

"Halflip. This is my mate, Aby." He took another bite of a mushroom pastry that was swimming in gravy.

The smaller of the figures removed her hood. "Aby is short for Abysmal."

"I never thought I'd see the day when foxes ate at these tables." The Abbot said to himself.

"We came here for a reason," Halflip said "you are all in great danger. There is a tyrant that goes by the name of Queen Crosse. She has a horde of well over a thousand vermin and slaves. We've taken over many a mighty fortress with ease. A thousand or so is all that's left after our last battle. I found this place with a scouting party just yesterday an' told her. Instead of rewarding me for finding something useful, she give me one of her warnings. Last night, my mate and I ran off an' came here; if we go back, we'll be killed in the most horrible way imaginable. I don't expect to be welcome here. We will tell you everything we know, but you must give us just one thing."

"What might that be?" The Abbot asked.

"Kill us," Aby said suddenly "kill us. Poison us, shoot us, stab us. It doesn't matter, just fast and painless."

"Or you could turn from your lives of evil and be peaceful creatures of Redwall." The Abbot suggested. Everybeast began laughing hysterically. The Abbot put up a paw for silence.

"Would you really do that?" Halflip asked after a mouthful of mushroom pastry.

The badger put a hulking arm around Halflip. "That is, if you are pure at heart and only a foebeast on the outside."

"I think the fact they came here to warn us is proof enough of that." The Abbot popped another large strawberry into his mouth.

"Dems could be'm tradders. Foxers usaly are." A very old mole said after a moment of pondering.

Aby blew on a pastry before eating it. "What traitor in their sane mind wants to be killed? I thought the idea was to get off with out a scratch."

"You'ms gots a point th're mizz Aby."

"Can you speak a little clearer, I can't understand you." Halflip said to the mole.

"Just, don't worry about it." Aby put her paw around Halflip's mouth.

"I'm willing to give you a chance." The Abbot said.

"We're willing to try and prove ourselves." Aby said back.

"What about you friend?" The badger pointed to Tim with a spoon.

"I don't think you'll believe me but I'm from the Redwall of the distant future."

"And what brings you here?" The badger asked with a laugh.

"I'm here to back up the records that are stored in your gate house so we can have them in the future."

"Are our records not safe?" A young female squirrel asked.

"They are for now, but nothing will be safe in the near future. Right Halflip?" Tim asked.

"Mm...hmm, right. Right? Why me?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm assuming you know more than you do right now. Well, I do have proof that I'm from the future."

"Like what?" The badger asked.

Tim reached into his bag and placed a painted heap of material on the table. "I didn't realize it but the gardener at my Redwall left some things in my bag. He's about your size, Halflip, if you would try this on."

Halflip took the green and brown painted mass and carefully unfolded it. "Chain mail? It's light." He slipped off his cloak and put the armor on. The mail fit him perfectly.

"Now," Tim started "why don't you stand over there. Now I need a good archer."

"I'll give this a try." The badger stood up and walked nest to Tim. Tim handed him the compound bow from under his habit. "Fancy, fancy." The badger knocked and arrow and pulled the bow back. "This is a dibbuns bow! I can't do any damage with this!" Halflip, who was standing at the far end of the room let out a deep sigh.

"Trust me, aim for his stomach." Tim said with a wink.

"BY THE BLOODY SEASONS!" Halflip doubled over and clutched his stomach. He looked in awe at the barbed arrow on the ground that should have gone straight through him.

"Wow." The badger looked at the bow in his shaking paw.

"Now, I have many more things to show you, but in good time. But, I should get to work immediately before I run out of time."

"Come with me." An old mouse signaled for Tim to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has anybeast seen me brother?" A ferret dressed in rusty chain mail ran up to some hordbeasts that were gathered by a fire.

"'E's over yonder, 'angin' from the tree." An old rat pointed to a tree with what looked like a scrap of cloth hanging form a lower branch.

"What happened chief?" The ferret asked.

"'E didn' know where 'Alflip an' 'is mate when to."

"Where did they go?"

"Nobeast knows. May'aps the redstone place. Ye best keep quiet if ye know whats good fer ye. Crosse's in a bad mood."

"That sneak Halflip 'll pay wen I finds him." The ferret sat by the fire and filled a bowl with stew that was cooking in the fire.

A small female rat cleared her throat. "We need to take out Crosse, then we'll all be-"

A stoat walked behind her and held her by the neck. "She hears you say that and we all get killed. I've been stuck with her many more season than you, I know what she can do." He threw the rat down and continued on his patrol.

"'Alflip 'ad the right idea." The older rat filled his helmet with stew. Otherbeasts around him agreed. The rat suddenly dropped his helmet. He twisted his face and tried to scream out in agony but nothing came from his mouth. A brown and green cloaked figure stood up slowly and took the rat with it.

"Is this mutiny?" Crosse's silky and deceptive voice came.

"No, no!" Everybeast around the fire said at once.

"Good." The figure thew the now dead rat over the fire, making sure the carcass and spilled stew extinguished the flames. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Do not try to cross me." The cloaked figure seemed to vanish and slink away. The cloaked figure reappeared in the center of the huge camp. Crosse removed the cloak hood, reviling her heavy muscular head with black spots and savage golden brown eyes. She observed her horde.

"KERIG!" She yelled at the top of her voice.

A great stoat, the one who had warned the others, came running up. He had hastily changed into shining steel plate armor with a lavish violet cloak. The morning sun glinted off his steel and brass helmet with it's crimson brush. His black fur glistened with a thin coat of oil. "Yes, my queen." He said as he bowed at Crosse's feet.

"My faithful Kerig," Crosse lifted his head up slightly. He looked on with fear stricken eyes. "Do you know where the officer Halflip and the seer Aby have gone to."

"Nah- no my queen. Methinks they ran off, like mutinous cowards."

Crosse took the stone dagger from the sleeve of her cloak and pressed to the top of Kerig's nose. "Assemble a hunting party. Find them, or it will be your life."

"Uh-under st-stood my queen."

Crosse dropped the commander's head and addressed the entire camp. "I want to be moving by MID DAY!" She turned sharply and walked back to her tent, mumbling inaudibly. Everybeast that didn't hear her was soon told by others that did. The camp was broken down and pack up an hour before mid day. The hordebeasts sat around and finished remnants of breakfast.

Crosse stood at the edge of the camp, draped in the dull brown and green cloak. Kerig and his party had returned. "My queen, we have found the redstone building. It is a mighty fortress indeed." Kerig nodded to a scribe that presented a scroll to Crosse. "It may be a likely hiding place."

"A fine fortress." Crosse tossed the scroll aside, making the scribe chase after it. "With Halflip and our secret weapon they might stand a chance against us. That is unless, we destroy them first."

Kerig smiled wickedly. "The masonry is old, it should crumble nicely."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Tim sat in the gatehouse, filing through old volumes looking for a particular one. When he found it, he sat back at the desk and crammed the book into a scanner. He went thought the pages quickly, then when he was finished, he place the book gently into a pile and began searching for the next one. A tall, white hare came into the gatehouse with a try of salad and tea.

"I say old chap, care for a spot of lunch?" Tim didn't seem to notice. "I say, old CHAP! Can you hear me, wot!?"

"Wha?" Tim turned and pulled a head phone form his ear. "Oh, hello Sam."

"Sam? Me lad, the name's Boggin."

"Sorry, in my time there's a hare that looks a lot like you and his name's Sam."

"Posh! I don't buy into this whole future business, wot. I still haven't seen any real proof of it you know."

"Well, maybe this will convince you." Tim handed the hare his pair of head phones. "Stick the in your ears, like this. Now, listen." Tim pulled his brick of an Mp3 player from the pocket of his habit. Boggin tapped his footpaw to the time of the lively tune.

"It's like having an entire chorus in your noggin. My word, there must be a whole score of beasts playing those drums."

"Eh, more like one mad beast."

"My word, what a curious sound. Wot is that?"

"Um, probably an electric guitar."

"My, this is fascinating music. It's nice and upbeat, wot! What else can that future thingamabob do?"

"Eh, well, it can play music and, uh, it does a lot of things. It used to do more things but I've been pretty rough on it." Tim put the device back in his pocket then bent over to pick up a button that fell off.

"Oh, so I see. What are you doing over here?" Boggin walked over to the laptop computer set upon the desk.

"Eh, just doing what I came here for. Taking all these books and putting them on that." Tim pointed to the laptop.

"My, you'll never do that. Or could you? I wouldn't think it'd be big enough. It's just a little book, wot!"

"It can hold entire libraries. You'll see. What'd you bring for lunch?" Tim took a bowl of salad and poured a glass of cool mint tea.

"Oh, noting special. We had a wonderful buffet in the Abby, but we thought it best that you were not disturbed."

"So you came in here and disturbed me?" Tim asked through a mouthful of salad.

"Well, err, uh-"

"It's okay. I'm hungry."

"Well, err, I shall leave you. Uh, ta-ta, wot!" Boggin walked from the gatehouse and didn't pay attention to where he was going until he ran into Aby at the base of the wall steps. "Oh, pardon me lady! Here let me help you."

"Thank you, I don't need help." The vixen stood up and brushed herself off.

"Do you mind if I inquire where you are headed ma'am?"

"To talk with your badger friend on the wall. Not that it's any concern of yours."

"Nonsense! I'd like to chat with the blighter meself. I'll join you, wot!"

Aby looked around with her shining eyes. "No! No, I have to talk with him alone."

Boggin's voice became low and menacing. "Beware, fox, that badger is the champion of Redwall. One sly move will cost you."

"Listen rabbit, I have news from your warrior that I have to speak with him about. Leave me be!" Aby turned away and continued up the wall steps.

"I'm no rabbit! I'm a hare! Do you hear me? A hare!" Boggin shouted indignantly.

Aby didn't pay attention. She continued up the wall steps and stood next to the badger champion. A mighty beast dressed in shining chain mail with the sword of Martin at his side. "Sir?" Aby spoke timidly.

The champion turned his head quickly. His stern face turned to a friendly smile. "Yes?"

"I don't think I know our name." Aby stood next to him and stared out into the woodland.

"They call me Terin. But I don't think that's why your here."

Aby stared at something in the far off distance and didn't even hear the badger speak. "Do you see that?"

"What?" He suddenly realized what she saw. Crosse's horde, cloaked in brown and green, on the move.

* * *

I tried to end with a little suspense there. I'm sorry this in't very good but it passes the time for me...


	4. Chapter 4

Friar Dan quietly stood by Halflip drying dishes. The mouse was typically a nervous creature but felt strangely soothed by the warrior fox's presence.

Halflip broke the silence between them. "I can't thank you enough-"

"Wha!" Friar Dan jumped and let a plate shatter on the floor. "Oh, pardon. I scare easily."

"I did too, once. War can drive the greatest fears from even the most timid of beasts. What I wanted to say is I can't thank you at Redwall-"

"They've come!" Aby shouted into the entrance of the kitchens.

"Wo-whos come?" Dan stammered.

"Crosse. I saw them, far off in the wood lands. It looks like they stopped in a clearing far out of weapons range."

"Dan, get the Abbot!" Halflip commanded. The timid Dan ran off to find the old leader.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

The thick, wavy cloak that enveloped Crosse seemed to float before the lines of hordbeasts.

"Stop!" The silky voice of Crosse became hoarse with the tremendous volume. Those following closely enough stopped only to have those behind them crash into the front ranks. "Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

"Can you blame them your highness?" Kerig said sneakily as he tried to slip past her. Crosse was too fast for even Kerig's keen eyes. She had taken his sword and whacked him over the head with it before he realized she moved.

"Set up camp here." She said as she removed the cloak hood from her head. She watched the dumbfounded hordebeasts struggle up as even more fell upon them. "NOW!" Those that heard began pitching tents, and unpacking supplies. Those that came in soon did the same. Within half an hour, a small town had been erected around a clearing and went deep into the woods.

Crosse walked slowly into her tent of crimson and violet canvas adorned with golden ropes. Kerig stumbled up to her before she could go into the structure.

"My Queen," he said quickly as he got ready to run for his life. "Shal we start construction?"

"Yes." The answer came without hesitation. Crosse vanished into her tent, leaving the dumbfounded Kerig outside.

"Right, yes my Queen. Err... YOU! Get an ax!"

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

Tim sat at the edge of the great hall table with a small projector and his laptop. He had asked for there to be a large sheet hung on the wall and the windows be covered. The table was only lit with small tapers.

"Halflip," the old abbot looked to the tough looking fox "why are we here in darkness for this warning you have for us?"

"I really don' know." Halflip took another bite of his meal.

"Halflip," Tim said as he tapped a button on his projector "You can start talking now."

"Right," Halflip began. The din of the Redwallers died down. "Well, what we have to deal with is- what are you doing Tim?"

"Nothing, keep talking."

"Right. What we are up against is- what?"

"This thing, right? Go on up there and point out what we need to do to defeat it."

Hlaflip gingerly stepped up to the sheet on the wall that seemed to illuminate a large portion of Great Hall. "Right..." Halflip tried to touch the picture projected onto the sheet but retracted his paw when the light conformed around it.

"It won't hurt you." Tim said as he waved his own paw in front of the projector.

"Alright- AH!" Halflip jumped back at the sight of a red dot that appeared suddenly. The dot danced around and came off the sheet, causing Halflip to jump away further.

"Here, this makes it easier to point stuff out." Tim tossed the pen sized laser pointer to Halflip. "It won't hut you just-"

"AH! Me eye!"

"Don't look into it..."

"Right... Anyway, this looks just like what Crosse's horde has built before. It's a huge catapult, capable of throwin' boulders _through_ forts. I've seen them do it all to well; I've also seen them fail. They are made of wood, pitch, and vine ropes. A few well placed fire arrows can take one down. If you aim right here," he indicated a large winding of ropes with the laser pointer "they will loose power. Believe me, there will be half a horde on one of these to put out fires. Ye have to pick them off first. They are powerful, but take a long time to build. I have no doubt that Crosse will use one. Just one or two well placed shots will bring Redwall down. A small shot will rip your gate to shreds. I hate to say it, but once the gate is out, her horde is huge and will over power us. If we can pick them off now, it would be a great advantage."

"Yurr, foksers a tryin' ta froighten us'ns. Thurr be no woipon that poawul, burr aye!"

"I didn't hear a single word you just said mate."

"What can we do to defend ourselves?" The old abbot asked.

"Train archers with longbows. Try to get bows like what Tim has. I was playing with it earlier; it'll fire a good distance but it's easy to hold."

"Bows like that won't be made for another four hundred seasons. Crossbows thought, those would be good." Tim said almost absent mindedly in a sing-song voice.

"Future lad, you know wot's goin' ta happen wot? Do tell!"

"I can't. If I tell you then that will mess up the past and can mess up the future. I can't risk that. I'll help, but I won't guarantee anything."

"Listen, if we are to win, we need to start preparing before the day is over." Halflip walked back to the table.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

Jeff Cellarhog sat at his desk, studying a web page, trying to find out if Tim left any clues to the beasts of the future Redwall.

"Weapons seemed to be a problem," Jeff read aloud "The Mysterious Visitor had a strange bow that proved useful. When training had started for the Redwall 'warriors' started, a large number of these bows appeared suddenly..." Jeff thought for a moment. "How many Tim?" He read on. "There were exactly ten score and one beasts who carried such bows." Jeff thought again. "Two hundred! Tim, are you a madbeast? Lets see, he doesn't say when he needs them." Jeff let out a deep sigh. He looked at the clock in the corner if his computer screen. "I need to tend to the ales. I'm sure he doesn't need it right away. Or does he?"

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

It was early the next morning in Redwall (of the past). Tim and Aby stood with a small group of volunteers. Most had a hard time pulling back the strong longbows.

"You have to pull it back to get distance," Tim said. "No, your holing it backwards ma'am, like this."

After a few minutes, the abbey beasts aimed their bows at a target.

"Ready," Tim said "aim,-" Z_ap!_

A large pile of black plastic cases appeared on the abbey lawn behind Tim. Tim turned and examined what had come so suddenly.

"Alright, we are going to learn to use some different bows."


End file.
